Ron Jr is NOT a Girls Name!
by MemberoftheSugarCoatedCrew
Summary: Hermione is in her last trimester with first child, and she and Ron are discussing names for the soon-to-be-little-bundle-of-joy. Mostly dialouge, oneshot, R&R please and thank you. OH AND I LOVE ALL THE NAMES LISTED, DON'T BE OFFENDED!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Thanks for the help Cupcake. Review Lolli!**

_**Ron Jr. is not a Girls Name**_

"Mildred"

"No"

"But it's such a lovely name!"

"It's atrocious"

"Please Ron"

"Hermione, I'm not introducing my newborn child as _Mildred_"

"Well fine then"

"Glad you see things my way"

"Who said I agreed with you?!" Retorted Hermione, now six months pregnant with her first baby.

"Calm down, you don't want to raise your blood pressure" Ron told her gently but firm.

"Fine" she mumbled grudgingly

"And" he continued "not Mildred"

"Okay, okay, okay. But Ron, we really need to think of a name for her. I don't want an unnamed baby for weeks after it's born"

"Dear, we have three months left, that's plenty of time" said Ron casually.

"Isn't that what Harry told me after I asked him how the egg was coming along from the Tri-Wizard-Tournament?" Hermione questioned slyly

"No, that was three weeks – WAIT, HE CALLED YOU DEAR?!"

"For goodness sakes, no, now _you _need to calm down. My point is, is that we can't always be waiting until that last minute to get things done" Hermione was flustered again

"And that's why I married you" replied Ron, giving her a quick peck on the cheek "You have excellent planning skills"

"Not when I'm huge like this, and I can barely think straight" she said

"Here then. I'll conjure up a list of girls names, and you can say 'yes' or 'no', and we'll just narrow them down from there"

Hermione was impressed. "I like that idea" she smiled.

"I thought you would. I know how you like your lists" he teased her. "Now take a rest and I'll get started."

Hermione slept for a few hours, while Ron made up his list of feminine names.

"How does she enjoy this?" he thought

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR**

"Hey there I'm done!" Ron declared proudly a few hours later as Hermione opened her eyes

"Let's see it then shall we?" she asked

Taking the list from Ron, she began to read them off

"Don't forget to write your preference" he reminded her

**Girl's Names**

Andrea _no_

Audrey _ nah_

Amanda _NO_

Acadia _yuck_

Abby _eh_

Abigail _nada_

Ariel _nope_

Alana _pretty, but no_

Becka _zip_

Brianna _no_

Beatrice _and you thought Mildred was atrocious!_

Birtha _ew_

Baily _absolutely not_

Catherine _overused_

Casey _nooooo_

Caydence _that's a name?_

Colleen _nah_

Cara _boring_

Delilah _blah_

Dolores _Do you not remember Umbridge!?_

Eggs _?_

Éclair _are you hungry?_

10 minutes later

Mary _too common_

Marsha _too old_

Meredith _too fancy_

Mckayla _too ditzy_

Marissa _too…just no_

Mia _no_

"I see Mildred isn't on here" Hermione commented

Narcissa _that's not funny_

Nelly _what?_

Natasha _Russian much?_

Nymphadora _Sweety, I love Tonks, but no_

Nadia _ick_

Octavia _I'm not giving birth to an octopus_

Priscilla _nah_

Penelope _noooo_

Peter _I refuse to name my __daughter __or son, after a deatheater that killed his best friends. Harry would murder us!_

Quinn _no_

Quail _its human Ron_

Ronalda

Ronita

Ronalena

Ronetta

Ronowa

Ronette

Rona

Ronella

Ron Jr. the Girl

Ronnie

Ronnisa

Hermione shook her head. "Ron" she said with a sigh "honestly, Ron Jr. the Girl?"

"I liked it" he said with a shrug "And yes I am hungry"

"Getting back on point. I do like 'R' names, but don't you have any others that, oh I don't know, don't involve 'Ron' in them?"

"There are othernames!?" he gasped, astounded. She sighed again.

Ron got up to fix himself something in the kitchen.

Hermione looked around the room, irritated that she hadn't liked any of the listed names. On the nightstand stood the single white rose Ron had given her when he had proposed. She'd charmed it so it would never die.

"Rose" she murmured

Ron walked back into the room. "Ron, what do you think of the name Rose?" Hermione asked him somewhat distantly.

He looked at her, then at his engagement symbol.

"Rose is a lovely name" he told her "So Rose it is then?"

"Rose Weasly it is then" she concluded with a gentle smile.

"So about the middle name…"

**Thanks for reading! R&R please!**


End file.
